February The 29th
by Mrs Carmichael
Summary: It’s a leap year and Sam has something to ask Phil, will he say yes? For the purposes of this fic, Sam and Phil never split up. Plz R&R, luv ya all Gemz xxx


**Heya guys, another new ficlet from me, purely for my own enjoyment. As it's February 29th today, I thought I'd write this and I sort of got the idea from something the my psychology teacher did this morning. Reviews are welcomed, luv ya all Gemz xxxx**

**

* * *

February the 29th **

**Summary: It's a leap year and Sam has something to ask Phil, will he say yes? For the purposes of this fic, Sam and Phil never split up.**

Detective Inspector Samantha Nixon awoke at about 7 in the morning, her alarm clock dragging her out of her slumber. She slammed her hand down on the button of her alarm clock and sat up, rubbing. She smiled to herself as she remembered what she had been contemplating doing last night. She wasn't sure whether she was doing the right thing, they had been together for nearly a year and a half and maybe this was the right time to make that commitment to him. They loved each other after all. Sam had been so confused; she had even rung Abi to ask her advice…

**Flashback**

'_Am I doing the right thing Abi?' Sam had asked, after a few minutes discussing her work and Abi's university work, she had finally brought the conversation round to the reason she had called Abi._

'_I can't answer that Mum,' Abi replied honestly. 'Only you know whether this feels right and if it does, then you know that it is the right time…Do you love him?'_

'_Of course I do Abi,'_

'_Then there's your answer,'_

'_But what if he says no?'_

'_Mum! Stop panicking, if he loves you as much as you love him, then he won't say no, he will say yes, I'm sure of it'_

_Sam smiled to herself, 'thanks Abi, I will let you know how I get on,' she said._

_Abi nodded, even though she knew that Sam couldn't see her, 'if it makes you feel any better mum, I think you're doing the right thing,'_

_Sam smiled to herself once again, 'thanks Abi, I'll talk to you soon,' she said._

'_Talk to you soon mum, love you,'_

'_Love you too, bye,' Sam said as she'd hung up._

_Sam smiled to herself, that conversation with Abi had cleared up a load of things in her mind, she knew she was doing the right thing._

**End of flashback**

Sam picked up her phone from the bedside table and switched it on, she navigated her way to the messages menu and began to draft out a text message to Phil. She finished the message and read it through, it said: _Hey babe, r u busy tonight? Can you come over to mine tonight if ur not? Text me back, luv u S xxx. _

Sam smiled to herself as she read the message through, she pressed send and watched as the message flutter away. She sighed happily to herself as she pulled back the covers of her bed and headed towards her wardrobe to pick out her clothes for that day, a baby pink v-neck top and a black knee-length skirt, along with her favourite knee-high boots. She took them out of the wardrobe and went through to the bathroom.

* * *

Sam emerged from the bathroom half an hour later, now fully dressed. She looked towards her phone on the bedside table and walked towards it, picking it up as she did so; she had a new message. She opened it and read it though, it was from Phil and it said: _Hey gorgeous, I'm never too busy 4 u. Course I can Sam, what time? luv u too P xxx._

Sam smiled to herself once more as she typed out a reply saying: _Is 7 OK for you? xx. _Sam sent that and picked up her handbag from the chair in the corner, putting her phone inside. Sam descended the staircase and entered her kitchen, looking towards her fridge. Suddenly, she didn't feel like anything to eat, she was so nervous about what she was planning to do tonight, she didn't think she'd be able to stomach any food. She knew that it was the right thing to do but it didn't stop her from, in a way, dreading Phil's reaction to her question. She wanted him to say yes more than anything but she couldn't stop herself from thinking on the other side, what if he said no? What would she do then?

Sam walked towards her kettle and flicked it on, pulling down her favourite mug from the shelf, this was the one that Phil had given her as part of her Christmas present from him and she treasured it. The kettle boiled and she made herself a coffee, hoping that one cup of coffee would make her feel better about what she was planning to do this evening.

* * *

Sam pulled up outside the station at about 8:30 that morning. The butterflies were beginning to settle and take root in her stomach; her stomach seemed to be tying itself in knots. She wanted to do this but she wasn't sure what his reaction would be. Would he feel a little bit intimidated being proposed to by a woman? It was February the 29th and she wanted to do it.

Sam walked into her office and sat down at her desk. 'And good morning to you to Sam,' Neil said.

Sam snapped out of her trance and looked at him, 'morning Neil,' she replied.

'You OK?' he asked.

'Yeah, why shouldn't I be?'

'I was just wondering,' Neil said. 'You seemed a million miles away when you came in, as though you sort of wandered in by accident,'

'I've just got things on my mind, that's all,' Sam said.

'What things?' Neil asked, digging for information.

'You know what day it is, you work it out,'

'You're not are you?' Neil exclaimed.

'Not what?' Sam asked.

'You're not seriously going to propose to Phil, are you?'

'I'm thinking about it, yes,' Sam replied.

'What's there to think about, he loves you and you love him so why don't you just get it over with,' Neil said.

Sam looked at him and smiled, she had never known him to be so brutally honest about things like that. 'Thanks Neil,' she said.

'No problem Sam,' Neil replied. 'Just let us know when the wedding is.

Sam nodded towards him, as she bent her head over her paperwork. That conversation with Neil had just put things into perspective for her, she was doing the right thing and as Abi had told her yesterday, if Phil loved her as much as she loved him, he wouldn't be intimidated by the fact that he was being proposed to, as opposed to the other way around. Her phone bleeped in her bag, Sam took it out and read the text she'd just received, _that's fine with me, can't wait P xxx_

Sam put her phone back into her bag and smiled to herself; she was going to do it.

* * *

Sam pulled up outside her house just before 6 that evening, she locked her car up and went into the house and then through to the kitchen. She immediately set about trying to find something to cook for her and Phil's meal tonight, she eventually settled on the spaghetti bolognaise. She left the kitchen and headed upstairs, she was going to leave the cooking until after she'd prepared herself.

Sam came back downstairs about twenty minutes later, she had decided to wear her red dress, which was very low cut and came down to just below her knees. She went into the kitchen and started to prepare the meal.

* * *

Phil pulled up outside Sam's house just before 7; he picked up a bouquet of flowers off the passenger's seat before getting out and locking his car behind him. He approached the door and rang the bell, he saw Sam's silhouette through the glass as she came to unlock the door, his mind had been boggling all day about what she had planned for tonight, he was about to find out.

Sam opened the door and looked at Phil, a soft smile lighting up her face, 'hey you,' she smiled.

'You look gorgeous babe,' Phil replied as he stepped past Sam and entered the house. 'For you,' he added, handing Sam the bunch of flowers.

'Awww, they're sweet, thanks Phil,' Sam said as she leant up to kiss him on the cheek.

Sam went through to the kitchen and found a vase to put some water in, she put the flowers in the vase as Phil followed her in, 'something smells good,' he commented.

'That's the dinner,' Sam replied. 'Do you wanna open this?' she added as she went over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of red wine.

'Yeah sure,' Phil replied.

He opened the wine and poured two glasses before going through to the living room. Sam picked up her glass off the sideboard and joined Phil in the living room. She sat down beside him on the sofa before putting the wine glass down on the coffee table and snuggling into his warm body. 'I love you Phil,' she whispered.

'I love you too Sam, you know that,' Phil replied as he gently kissed the top of Sam's head.

She sat up so that she was facing him and kissed him softly on the lips, he deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around Sam's waist. She pulled away and smiled at him, 'I'd better just check the dinner,' she said as she stood up and went through to the kitchen.

* * *

'Dinner's ready!' Sam called through to Phil about twenty minutes later.

Phil brought his and Sam's wine glasses through and put them down on the table as am brought the dinner through and put them on the table.

Sam and Phil sat and talked throughout dinner and soon enough, their plates had been cleared. Sam took another sip from her wine glass, keeping eye contact with Phil the whole time. 'Phil,' Sam said. 'I've got something to ask you.'

'This sounds ominous Sam,' Phil replied.

'No, it's nothing like that Phil,' she said as stood up and walked around to Phil's side of the table and sat herself down on his lap.

'What is it then Sam?'

'You know I said I loved you earlier,'

'What would you say if I asked you to marry me?'

'Well I would...' Phil stopped as he took in what Sam had just said. 'Are you serious?'

Sam nodded, 'will you marry me Phil?' she smiled at him.

Phil looked at her as a big grin began to emerge on his face, 'yes I will Sam, I will marry you,'

Sam squealed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, he responded to her kiss and his tongue entered her mouth. She pulled away and smiled at him, 'come on,' she said as she got off his lap and took his hand in hers.

'Where are we going?' Phil asked.

'Where do you think?' Sam smiled seductively at him.

Phil smiled back at her as he followed her upstairs.

* * *

An hour later, Sam rested her head on Phil's chest, sighing happily as she did so. 'I cannot wait to become your wife Phil,' she whispered, her breath still coming in short, sharp gasps.

'Neither can I Sam, I just can't believe you asked me, I've never had a woman propose to me before,' he admitted.

'Well, I took the opportunity,'

'And I'm glad you did babe,' Phil said.

'I love you Phil,' Sam replied.

'I love you too Sam,' Phil said as he wrapped his arms around Sam.

Sam planted a light kiss on his chest before slowly going off to sleep, her fears were gone, she was going to become Mrs Samantha Hunter.

**Reviews:)**


End file.
